Do You Know?
by Unknown Demon
Summary: Ryoma wakes up from sleeping and Fuji teases him, this makes him annoyed and finds that underneath all this annoyed attitue was lust and really wants to do it. Ryoma skips practise. But what does Inui's Special Delux Juice have anything to do with this?


Under the gaze of the beautiful setting sun a young boy with a slender build was sleeping under a sakura tree on the bank of a lake with an older boy with a slender body, like a female, leaning against his shoulder. Waking up to the sound of a distant cats cry Ryoma sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at Fuji, trying to remember when he got there and how.

Fuji moved a little closer and put his head next to Ryomas so that they were cheek to cheek. His skin felt warm and comfortable as the grass underneath Ryoma. All of a sudden Fuji put his hand under Ryomas chin and pulled him closer till their lips were almost touching. Ryoma closed his eyes, parted his full lips, and awaited a kiss from him but Fuji had other plans. He grinned and softly and slowly brushed his lips across Ryoma's making him want more. The younger boy leaned forwards hoping to find Fuji's lips still there but he knew him all too well, he pulled back grinning at the annoyed boy, who was left, lips parted wanting more.

"You're so cute when your like this," Fuji lifted one finger to Ryomas mouth and rubbed them till Ryoma stuck his tongue out and began licking and sucking on his lovers finger. "Now, now none of that, I've got something better." Fuji leaned in again, watching the smaller one close his eyes wishing for a proper kiss this time. Once more he teased him by brushing his lips gently across his lips but this time skimming his tongue over the parted bit of Ryomas mouth.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please F- Syuusuke, I want it!"

"No."

Ryoma pushed Fuji against the tree trunk and sat on top of him, grinding his arousle against his sempai's hips, placing his hands on both cheeks, leaning down and finally getting a proper kiss. Sticking his tongue through Fuji's lips, taking out his frustration and lust on Fuji, "This... This is what I want." Ryoma felt that Fuji was finally hard he quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his long member and took him in all the way, hard and fast.

"Hmm... I didn't know you wanted me." He smiled with open eyes and gripped Ryomas hair. Ryoma thought that Fuji was trying to pull him off of him so he sucked harder but noticed that he was not pulling him off but pushing him in and out. He got back up when Fuji was on the verge of cumming and stripped off his shirt then his pants then Fujis shirt. "I don't have any lube," Fuji looked down at his thick member then at Ryomas small hole, "It's okay," he wiped some precum from Fuji and rubbed it around his entrance, "We'll just have to improvise,"

Fuji wiped some precum from Ryomas tip and licked it off his finger, "I like that idea but then shouldn't one of us cum first?" He leaned forwards and licked Ryomas nipple and drew circles around his belly button to inform him that it was going to have to be Ryoma. Ryoma moaned louder and louder as Fuji became more aggressive with his nipples, and then bit his nipple hard as Ryoma touched his member and finally came.

"That's enough to use," Ryoma removed some cum from Fujis stomach and rubbed it around and in his entrance, becoming hard instantly. Fuji couldn't help but watch this erotic show that was going on infront of him, watch his lover stick his fingers inside himself, moaning erotically whenever he hit his sensitive part. Sticking one.... two... three fingers in all by himself. "Stop." Fuji stopped Ryoma, pulled his fingers out from inside of him, covered his fingers in cum and stuck them forcefully inside Ryoma, just the way he likes it.

"Coz my fingers are longer it feels better doesn't it?" Ryoma moaned at how deep Fujis fingers are going, farther than his own, thrusting in and out, "Doesn't it?" Fuji stopped right where Ryomas sensitive spot was and kept on rubbing that part."Yes! I want something bigger now," Ryoma ran his hand along Fujis length craving it inside of him.

"Okay," Fuji began to twist Ryoma over so he was underneath him but Ryoma stopped him, "I wanna be on top this time," Knowing what he ment by this Fuji just sat back and relaxed and enjoyed the show. Ryoma got into position sitting on the tip of Fujis hot length and slowly entered the top part then slammed down with brute force, lifted himself back up and slammed himself back down, fast and hard.

He wrapped his head around Fujis head and placed it on his chest, Ryoma got tired and stopped for a rest when Fuji placed his hand on Ryomas hip and thrust up hard completing Ryomas job for him. Ryoma came instantly and Fuji followed soon after. Ryoma followed Fuji back to his place and round two, three and four began as soon as they got home.

* * *

On the school rooftop where it had a clear view of a lake and the tennis courts, Fuji smirked up towards to rooftop at Ryoma, the door creeked and someone joined him outside, "Echizen! Why did you miss practise?" Tezuka walked over to Ryoma who was lying on his stomach watching people train for the up coming National Tournament. "I hurt my butt in the weekend." he stated bluntly

"How?"

"I was half asleep and my cat was sleeping by the stairs and I tripped over her and then i saw her falling so I grabbed her and protected her from the fall." Ryoma yawn at having to repeat that lie for the 10th time that day.

"Would you like to try my new Inui Special Delux Juice?" Out of nowhere Inui came out walking with a cup in his hand filled with purple, green gunge that smelled horrible, absolutely disgusting like you joined dog poo with mums over-due meatloaf, "I made it just this morning, its very effective, I gave it to an injured bird to try then it fell asleep still sleeping but it will be fine later on."

_0.o I think you killed it Inui-senpai, _" No thanks but I will have a good nights rest tonight,"_ I hope._

"Drink it Echizen, it could help you get better." Tezuka encouraged.

"I think I'm better already, I'll go help pick up balls!" Ryoma made an hasty exit to get away from the Inui Special Delux Juice,_ My Butt!!! Do you know what it feels like to have an aching butt!_

"Wow, even the smell of it can heal someone," Inui got out his data book and started writing this interesting data down, "how facinating."


End file.
